Injury love or not?
by Torchwoodlover1996
Summary: Will an injury spark love between Ichigo and Kisshu read and find out...
1. In the beginning

Doodlez: Welcome to another fanfiction by me lol I've been pretty busy in my two math classes I'm surprised I could even write this. ^.^

Kisshu: Doodlez get back on track we need to get on with the story

Doodlez: Okay okay disclaimer please

Ichigo:Doodlez does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Masaya would be dead and I would be with Kisshu...Wait a second!

Doodlez:'Makes Kisshu kiss Ichigo to shut her up' On with the story!

Another day equals another late day working at the cafe Ryou wouldn't let me out for my date with Aoyoma - kun. Aoyoma - kun has been acting weird since we defeated Deep blue- sama six months ago. I sigh hanging up my uniform at the cafe and walk out the door. It's gonna start snowing soon so I'd better run fast and get home the snow starts to come down. I run toward my house only to stop two blocks away from it seeing someone stumbling and falling to the ground run over to the person.

"Are you okay?" I ask the person gets up stumbling arm wrapped around his abdomen. Continuing to stumble I can't get a good look at him but something seems familiar.

"Hey...Koneko - Chan...," Kisshu mumbles.

"Kisshu! Kisshu what's wrong?" I gasp.

"Don't have time to explain," Kisshu says.

"Kisshu do you need help or something or are you just pulling my leg?" I ask it wasn't till then I noticed the blood on his hand and the blood on the side walk.

"Well I don't know Koneko - Chan all I know is this isn't fake blood," Kisshu stands fully up and tries to walk away. I run up beside him with the snow coming down.

"Kisshu let me see what happened. I want to help you," I say and he moves his hand just enough to show me his chest and stomach are covered in blood.

A/N Aren't I just a stinker to be continued...

Doodlez: Hehe so what do you think read and review plz!

Ichigo/Kisshu:BYES!


	2. Trouble ensues

Doodlez:Okay we're back! A big thank you to Ryou's Stalker for information and her review 'gives a cookie' (Gives cookie to all who review!)

Kisshu:Can we find out what happens please before I bleed out?

Doodlez:Kisshu I am getting there geeze!

Ichigo: What am I supposed to be here for?

Doodlez:Disclaimer please?

Ichigo:Doodlez does not own Tokyo Mew Mew though she wishes

Kisshu: I'm dying over here!

Doodlez: Kisshu hang on a minute! (Sigh) Finally On with the story!

*Continued*

"Kisshu, let me see what happened. I want to help you," I say and he moves his hand just enough to show me his chest and stomach are covered in blood.

"Koneko-chan, now do you see why I don't have much time?" Kisshu whines.

"Come on Kisshu," I wrap one of his arms around my shoulder and start walking slowly toward my house. Luckily my parents left me home and went to visit with my family for a month or my dad would kill him then me.

*What would happen if dad was home...*

'Ichigo, who is this boy?' throws the door open.

'Dad he's my friend and he's injured.'

Dad goes into a homicidal rage and mom has to hold him back.

*End flash to what would happen.*

We finish to Kisshu what must have felt like a hundred mile walk to my house we get up the stairs and into my bedroom. I lay him down on my bed and run to get some medical supplies from the edges look raw and bloody (from where he fell) so I take the alcohol to it in which I know hurts very much when used and give him a look of sympathy before taking a cloth and dipping in the alcohol. Trying to place it gently onto the wounds causing him to jerk up in screams never have I seen the alien in so much pain. I try to make conversation to take his mind off of the pain.

"Kisshu, what have you been doing over the past six months?" I ask.

"Well honestly not much Pai, and Tart were obsessing over earth women and I have been trying to find out more about the people on problem is even though we are living together in harmony some 'people' are just mean to us,"Kisshu replies as I start to stitch up the gashes. I have had to do this a lot because I am so clumsy but it is really simple how I can fix it.

"That sounds interesting Kisshu, what are you trying to find out about the people on earth anyway?" I ask.

"Well for example Koneko-chan, I am looking into what most females like to do because I am curious and been finding the most peaceful places to rest for a while but that's kind of hard when it's snowing in the winter." Kisshu says and I am beginning to wrap the bandages up around the stitches placing a gauze pad over each of the sets of stitches before he knows it and I know it I'm bandaging him Kisshu looks over at me weakly and suddenly there is a knock on the front door.

"Kisshu, I'll be right back I gotta answer the door," I say running down stairs.

Kisshu nods and looks around the room quietly trying to get up and falling back. He listens down stairs.

"Oh Masaya, I didn't know you were coming by," I gush.

"You forgot our date I came by to see what happened," Masaya says.

"Oh I am taking care of a friend of mine who is very sick he can't move," I say.

"A friend oh is she okay?" Masaya asks.

"Masaya, my friend isn't a girl," I say nervously.

"It's not Ryou, or any freaking alien is it?" Masaya says annoyed.

"No Masaya, it's someone who saved my life," I say defensively.

"It's that stupid alien Kisshu, isn't it?" Masaya spits.

Kisshu teleports down to where we are standing weakly doubled over.

Kisshu's point of view

"I'm not stupid I am injured horribly and you just think I'm trying to steal her you idiot!" I shout weakly.

"Bullshit I bet it's all fake and staged!" Masaya shouts.

"It isn't you want proof look at these bandages!" I shout.

"Kisshu, stop it! This is the first time he's really spoken!" Ichigo shouts.

"You really are stupid!" Masaya shouts. "You aren't hurt!"

"I am I swear," I say weakly pulling my shirt off exposing the bloody bandages around my waist to my soaking through the bandages as I stands up straight. I fall to the floor clutching onto them and wince pushing myself up.

"Oh so you want to fight huh?" Masaya asks.

"No I don't want to fight you I can barely stand it won't be a fair fight being as weak as I am right now. With you fighting me would be like fighting two against one. I am not willing or strong enough to fight you," I say my eyes full of pain.

"Fine I guess I'll take the first swing." Masaya says swinging his fist at Me. My hand comes up and grabs Masaya's wrist weakly stopping it from hitting me in the face.

"Stop I don't want to fight you it isn't fair," I say weakly dropping Masaya's hand.

"Kisshu, stop it!" Ichigo shouts as she sees Masaya's hand flying toward my abdomen.

"Stop what I don't want to fight him and I am not doing anything!" I exclaim not paying attention.

(In My head I hear this from what I think is Ichigo.)

'Kisshu you idiot stop it!' Ichigo shouts. 'I hate it when you do this most of all I hate you!' 'You never listen at all and you expect me to forgive you he's trying to talk to you.'

I take a hit and drop to my knees 'It hurts,' 'My heart hurts so does my side.'

"Masaya, what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo shouts seriously angered.

"Fighting him he is trying to kill me!" Masaya says.

"No he isn't he's too weak to even stand and you knocked him into a wall he's INJURED you moron I'm trying to help him!" Ichigo shouts.

"He tried to kill me that's why he is injured!" Masaya shouts.

"No I didn't you lying asshole! You found me in the park wandering around and you turned around when you saw me and turned into the blue knight and tried to kill me you were afraid I came back to take Ichigo, but I didn't I'm here researching humans and how they act also I am doing some research on plants here. You stabbed me and got into a huge fight with me already today you stabbed me twice with that sword and now you're trying to cover up for it! Ichigo, I know you hate me and you just want me gone so tree hugger just finish me now so I can stop feeling this agony in which my heart is breaking. Just kill me now and get it over with!" I says giving up bracing myself for the blow I know is coming.

Masaya transforms into the blue knight and taking an aim at me. He was ready to swing and run forward when...

Doodlez: Dun dun dun! Aren't I just a stinker? Chapter three is nearly finished and should be out no later than tomorrow thanks for your support guys! Lovers you all ~ Doodlez.

Kisshu:That was just plain weird Doodlez...

Doodlez: Eh be quiet meanie!

Ichigo: Before things get out of hands..

Doodlez/Ichigo/Kisshu: BYEZ! HAPPY NEW YEAR! MINNA! (EVERYONE!)


	3. Uhoh Kisshu

Doodlez:Okay third chapter not wasting any time today!

Ichigo:Does not own TMM T.T

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMOR-PHO-SIS!" Ichigo shouts transforming into mew Ichigo sending a wave of warning to the other mews she was engaged in battle.

Purin and Lettuce got the wave first shortly received after was Mint and Zakuro the girls sprang forward to Ryou and Keiichiro. They ran to the cafe and asked the whereabouts of Ichigo because she transformed.

"She's at home why?" Ryou asks.

"A distress signal went up she transformed!" The girls panic.

"Shit everyone come on!" Ryou runs out the girls and Keiichiro following shortly behind.

When they arrived Ichigo took a blow with her strawberry bell protecting Me while Pai and Taruto had experienced the distress from me earlier and had just found where I Ichigo guard me her injured friend as Masaya (The blue knight) ran at Ichigo again. He was interrupted by.

"Mew mew Lettuce..."

"Mew mew Minto..."

"Mew mew Pudding..."

"Mew mew Zakuro..."

"METAMOR-PHO-SIS!" the four girls shouted. The girls fly forward springing in to protect Ichigo from the blue knights blow.

"We will not let you hurt our friends fiend!" Mew Zakuro shouts angered

"Just try and stop me that alien scum needs to die!" The blue knight shouts.

"Sai's!" I shout pulling them out of thin air and into my hands. I blocks a blow for Pudding stopping the blue knights sword with my sai's.

"Kisshu, get back here!" Pai shouts "Pan fan!" his fans appear in his hands and Taruto brings his weapons forward. Ryou runs in as Alto and Keiichiro runs in to help the girls despite his looks he is very well trained with a sword. Ryou changes back and catches a sword thrown to him by Keiichiro as they too stand off with the raging blue knight.

"Blue knight stop this!" Ichigo shouts tears running down her face "you can't kill us all!"

"Yes I can!" The blue knight runs forward

"Ribbon Pudding ring...INFERNO!"

"Ribbon Zakuro SPEAR!"

"Ribbon Minto ARROW!"

"Ribbon LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The mews launch their attack and successfully stop him from doing any further harm on their friends.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TREE HUGGING LITTLE FREAK!" Mew Ichigo shouts throwing him out the door. Ryou and Keiichiro put away their swords. I drops my Sai's and passing out.

Zakuro's point of view

Ichigo,Mint,Lettuce,Pudding, and I change back to normal. The aliens Pai and Tart put away their weapons. Keiichiro walks up to Kisshu checking his pulse. It is weak but erratic his temperature steadily rising.

"Ichigo, you did a good job bandaging him but the bandages need to be changed and his temperature is rising. We need to move him and possibly if worse stitch his wounds. They might also need to be cleaned again," Keiichiro says

"Okay but I already stitched the wounds but probably when Aoyoma, punched him it probably ripped open the stitches," Ichigo gasps Keiichiro lifts up the limp Kisshu and asks where to bring him she leads the group up stairs. Everyone follows them and Keiichiro cuts the bandages off having accepted the fact that the aliens are their friends after helping them defeat deep blue. Sides that Pai and Lettuce had been going out for a while and Tart was getting really close to asking Purin out. The only one who hadn't been looking after one of the girls was Kisshu he was actually doing research leaving Ichigo alone.

"Ichigo you did a good job on the stitches but it seems when he got hit the ones in his chest came loose and started bleeding. Some were torn out and that's probably the reason his pulse is erratic and that his temperature is rising with his blood need to re-stitch and clean them again we'll stick with you for the night so we can help you keep an eye on him if you want Ichigo," Keiichiro offers and everyone nods.

"He'll be back you know,"Ryou says.

'Sigh' "I know," Ichigo says caving in. "Fine..."

" Yay! we get to spend the night at Ichigo-onee-chan's house nononda!" Purin exclaims excitedly.

"I don't want to stay with the old hag!" Taruto exclaims.

"Too bad our brother is laid up sides you have Purin, to keep you company," Pai motions to Purin who is jumping excitedly up and down.

"TARU-TARU you're staying too! Purin, really happy now nononda!" Purin jumps on Tart and knocks him to the floor.

"Purin-san you shouldn't jump on people like that," Lettuce says gently.

"On the other hand I have Lettuce, here to keep me company, I think that Ryou, will be enjoying Mint's, Company along with Keiichiro, and Zakuro, will enjoy their time as well," Pai makes his observation. Ryou,Lettuce,Mint,Keiichiro, and I all blush bright red.

"I rest my case," Pai says.

Ichigo is silently changing Kisshu's bandages having finished re-stitching his side cleaning the wounds with alcohol. Sighing Ichigo wraps the bandage around the injured areas cutting off the rest of his torn bloody shirt exposing his chest having been bleeding profusely covered in blood. Gets a wash cloth and a bowl of water to clean it and another wet cloth to put on Kisshu's forehead. His face is flushed and he was beginning to pant showing he's coming around.

"Ichigo, really should shower you're kind of covered in blood from when you must have brought him here," Lettuce suggests

"Hai you're right Lettuce, I should shower it's just I'm worried about him and I just don't know why," Ichigo says getting up slowly and grabbing some clothes getting ready to head for the shower.

"Ichigo, don't worry we'll keep an eye on Kisshu, for you just go clean up," I say smiling gently. Once Ichigo leaves Purin gets pinned by Taruto and ends up wrestling with him to get him off of her Keiichiro laughs smiling at the two eight year olds. I lean into Keiichiro and smile watching Kisshu coming around.

Ichigo is in for about ten minutes then comes out brushing her hair as Ryou and Mint are cuddling in the corner Pai and Lettuce are talking about nature and Keiichiro and I are mumbling back and forth about our mew forms.

*Ichigo's Point of view*

I come back from my shower to find Zakuro, and Keiichiro talking softly about our mew forms and the new generation of mew powers that Keiichiro and Ryou were talking about. Lettuce and Pai are talking about something while cuddling Lettuce and Pai both blushing pink. Purin and Taruto are wrestling and Kisshu is still unconscious but coming around. Why did Masaya do this? I know he's over protective but he tried to kill me because I wouldn't let him harm Kisshu. I reach out and brush a slightly wet lock of hair out of his face his face is flushed. I don't even remember walking over here but he stirs his head moving side to side.

"Ichigo! No...Ichigo!" Kisshu cries out in his sleep I gasp and Pai walks over telling Lettuce he'll be right back.

"Ichigo, he's a psychic he knows what's gonna happen he's having a vision you need to be careful when he wakes up," Pai says walking away Kisshu begins to cry.

"Kisshu, wake up come on wake up," I shake him gently Kisshu comes up swinging in tears.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone!" Kisshu struggles away from me.

"Kisshu, what did I do?" I ask.

"Just stay away from me!" Kisshu cries.

"Kisshu, calm down what happened?" Pai asks.

"Pai, get me out of here," Kisshu says.

"No Kisshu, not till you tell us what's wrong," Pai tries to reason with Kisshu.

"NO not while she's here," Kisshu says practically seething when he uttered the she toward me. I have no idea what is going on.

"Kisshu, just tell us," Pai says.

"Why don't I just leave maybe that will make him open up to you guys I'm going for a walk," I say leaving the room pulling on my coat after I got downstairs I leave the house going for a walk out in the snow.

"I can't believe this is happening," I mutter out loud to myself while walking. "What did I do to Kish? I didn't say anything to him but...," then it hit me 'BAKA! You told him to stop because Masaya was talking and you expect him not to be upset!' "I am so stupid...," "Just because I loved... no love that tree hugging fool over him or... maybe not I don't know yet I guess I'll find out...,"

"Ichigo-onee-chan Na no da! Purin come to find Ichigo-onee-chan! Purin want to be with Ichigo-onee-chan Na no da!" Purin flails her arms running toward me her winter coat flapping at her sides the light yellow making her very well seen in the blizzard.

"Purin, you really shouldn't be out in this kind of weather," I say walking away from her she runs up catching my arm.

"Ichigo-onee-chan you are coming back home now," Purin says only to be intercepted by Lettuce running up in her green winter coat with Taruto who is looking for Purin.

"Ichigo-san you had better come back Pai, got Kisshu, to tell us what Kisshu, was hiding and it isn't good we tried to tell him you didn't say what he thought you said but he wouldn't listen he's trying to force himself up to leave because of his dream. Ichigo-san you have to come back and help us please!" Lettuce pleads.

"Lettuce, Purin, Taruto, come on I gotta hopefully stop him! Lettuce, what did I supposedly say?" I say.

"Ichigo-san he said you had said this when Pai, and Taruto, came in Kisshu you idiot stop it!. 'I hate it when you do this most of all I hate you! You never listen at all and you expect me to forgive you he's trying to talk to you, I know you wouldn't say that to an injured person!" Lettuce shouts running beside me.

"I would never say that to him!" I shout running beside her and Purin while Tart floats with us while a voice in the back of my head says 'You wouldn't say that because you love him.'

Doodlez:Dun dun dun CLIFFHANGER!

Ichigo:You jerk!

Doodlez:Hehe

Kisshu: ...

Doodlez/Ichigo: BYEZ!


End file.
